


Breaking Free

by artgirl130



Category: Hannibal (TV), High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School Musical Fusion, F/F, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: Will knows that abandoning Hannibal is wrong, but he has to stay on the team.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger (mentioned), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This one might seem a bit odd but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Let me know what you think.

Will took a deep breath as he stood by the auditorium door, watching Hannibal stood on the stage, the florescent lights bouncing off of his sharp cheek bones. He watched as the blond searched the wings for him, sick to his stomach. Will knew that ditching the other man was wrong. He knew that what he was doing would hurt Hannibal, but he couldn’t lose his place on the team. He needed that scholarship.

Locking eyes with Will, Hannibal clenched his jaw, angry and hurt at the man stood by the door. Tightening his grip around the microphone, Hannibal turned to Margot and nodded. The pianist shot him a sympathetic glance before pressing her fingers to the smooth, ivory keys, the first couple of notes ringing out over the audience. Averting his eyes, Will felt his stomach tug in shame as he heard Hannibal’s rich, smooth voice began the duet by himself.

We’re soarin’, flying  
There’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach

He felt like utter shit as he watched the man on the stage, knowing how much he was hurting him. A sharp slap on the back pulled him out of his musings. Beverly Catz and Alana Bloom stood next to him, both women with deep scowls etched onto their faces.

If we’re tryin’, so we’re breaking free

Trying to ignore pain in his chest, Hannibal continued, desperate to ignore the burning betrayal he felt in his heart. He should have known that Will wouldn’t go through with it. Coward. Both men knew it, though neither would have admitted it before.

You know the world can see us  
In a way that’s different than who we are  
Creating space between us, ‘til we’re separate hearts  
But your faith, it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Looking between Alana’s furrowed brow and Hannibal illuminated by light, Will dropped his coat into Beverly’s arms, making his way towards the stage. Mutters erupted from the audience as Will climbed onto the stage, grabbing the spare microphone from next to Margot, ignoring her whispered insult. Hand reaching out for Hannibal, Will raised the microphone, voice ringing out.

We're breakin' free  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach  
If we're tryin', yeah, we're breakin' free  
Oh, we're breakin' free!  
Hannibal looked over at Will, a half confused smile working its way onto his face. He raised his eyebrows at the brunet as they kept singing.

Can you feel it building? Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Connected by a feelin', ooh, in our very souls (very souls)  
Rising 'til it lifts us up, so everyone can see

We're breakin' free  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach  
If we're tryin', yeah, we're breakin' free  
Oh, we're breakin' free!

Runnin', climbin'  
To get to the place to be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
So we're breakin' free  
We're breakin' free (oh yeah)

More than hope, more than faith  
This is truth, this is fate  
And together we see it coming  
More than you, more than me  
Not a want, but a need  
Both of us, breaking free!

Soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach  
If we're tryin', yeah, we're breakin' free (breaking free)

We're runnin', oh climbin'  
To get to the place to be all that we can be  
Now's the time (now's the time)  
So we're breakin' free (oh we're breakin' free)

You know the world can see us  
In a way that different than who we are  
As the song faded out, they looked at each other, ignoring the cheers from the crowd. They stared at each other; Hannibal’s eyes boring into Will’s. He raised smiled softly, deciding to forgive the other man. “What took you so long?” Will opened his mouth to respond the shut it almost immediately. Fuck it. He decided, darting forward, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Returning the kiss, Hannibal pulled Will closer.

They pulled away when Alana let out a loud whoop. Laughing, Will pressed his face into Hannibal’s shoulder, all thoughts of the team gone from his mind.  
“I’m sorry I took so long.”  
“Don’t worry about it.”


End file.
